50 Themes of Izzy
by Sideshow Cellophane 26
Summary: A 50 themes challenge I found, centering around our beloved psychopath Izzy! And Team E-Scope! Canon and non-canon, during seasons and between, you'll see all Izzy and other unfortunate contestants and hosts! Might add more if this gets enough feedback. Team E-Scope, OUT!


**Will not necessarily be taking place in a particular season, as part of this involves several challenges not making it to the final cut of Total Drama. ;) Non-canon. **

* * *

1\. **Forbidden**

Chris glared at her, then turned back to the teams. "Alright, Izzy is now officially _forbidden_ from touching anything that belongs to me and was paid by the Total Drama funders. _And_ forbidden from coming back to anymore seasons. Understood?"

She cackled madly, tied upside down and swinging from the trap that Chef had set up.

2\. **Color**

"Green or toothbrush?"

Noah looked up lazily from his phone, looking at her for a moment, then drifted back down to the screen. "Green."

"Okay, lime or peridot?"

"Lime."

"Okay, secondly. Purple or parrot?"

Just to see what would happen, Eva said, "Parrot."

"Thanks!"

While Eva barely glanced at it, Noah _was_ surprised later at the check-out line when she brought a lime-colored parrot. "How the hell did you find a parrot in a _Penny's_ _clothing store_ miles away from any pet store?"

3\. **Screen- First Impressions**

Really, her first impression was everyone's: Izzy-istic. There weren't any arguments with that, as Izzy-istic was _her_ expression made up for everyone else who couldn't find any words.

And the Izzy-istic impression hadn't stopped. Ever.

4\. **Red**

(**Total Drama All-Stars)**

She saw red as Mike hit her with his boxing gloves relentlessly, and threw her out of the ring.

Damn.

She _had_ to see him again. Find out why he was bitter on the outside, sweet on the inside. Because, dammit, _nobody_ threw Spider-Izzy out of a boxing ring without her even able to put up a good fight!

She _must_ meet this new, evil personality and tackle-congratulate him!

5\. **Food - Contents Unknown**

Noah shook, gripping the fork. "Y-Y-YOU cooked this?!"

Beside him, Owen rubbed his belly in hunger. "Mm, Izzy! That was good!"

"Aw, thanks Big O!" She grinned. "It was made out of a _special_ ingredient." As she spoke, a low growling sound could be heard from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Noah dropped the fork. "Was that . . . _Bigfoot?_"

"Aw, ignore him, he's like all grumpy and stuff from being locked in there all day. And losing his fingernails and some fur. But, you know, he'll be okay when E-Scope sets him free, haha."

"That's it! I'm inducing vomit!" Noah stood and ran for the bathroom.

6\. **Compulsion**

She had the sudden compulsion upon seeing "Mike" coming out of the Confessional, when she was out of that spider costume, to tackle him.

So she did.

And, once again, she saw the bitterness on the outside as his hair went down over one side of his face—she also saw another personality no one had seen. Yet. A name suddenly came to her . . .

"Huh. I'm getting a 'Mal' vibe from you, is that your name? Do you like tackles, Mal, because Izzy LOVES tackles, it's how she shows her love and competition!" Her eyes narrowed. "And it's how _SpideIzzy_ traps her prey."

He growled at her, and they fought over the top spot.

She won, of course, she was prepared this time. Izzy leaned in close to his face with narrowed eyes. "_No one_ beats Izzy without a fair fight . . ." She grinned. "And so Izzy will win when Mike wins! You're free to go!"

With that, she hopped off and ran into one of the cabins, cackling loudly.

Mal rubbed his head, and fixed his hair so it looked like Mike's, sitting up. "Weirdo . . . You'll never win."

7\. **Hate**

She had this one-sided friendship with Chef—and she totally knew he hated her the first season, and maybe second, but she grew on everybody sooner or later.

She hated being hated.

Eventually, when they brought her back every other season but Pahkitew, they saw each other as a challenge to win. Of course, she had always seen Chef as that. He had more or less seen her as . . . well, Izzy.

8\. **Anger**

She also hated getting angry. Not because of the sick feeling she had in her stomach after a bad fit, but because her friends no longer let her relax out of it by biting their arms.

9\. **Loud**

As soon as she got back home, Izzy re-created Chris' microphone.

For old time's sake.

. . . . . Alright, AND for annoying the crap outta Team E-Scope and Owen. She couldn't resist.

10\. **Eyes**

Noah started screaming, lost in panic. "IZZY! TAKE THE BLINDFOLD OFF! WHO THE **HELL** LET YOU DRIVE?!"

11\. **Hands**

"Eva, look! No hands!"

"IZZY! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM DRIVING. FOREVER!"

12\. **Letter**

"Hey, guys! I just got a letter from Hogwarts! Haha, Izzy knows where _she's_ going after this season!"

"What?"

Sure enough, after checking with Chris and Chef to be sure it wasn't a prank (and Gwen could tell when they were lying), the letter was real and written in actual old-fashioned ink and cursive.

There were few who believed it was real, but as Chef said, it _had_ come in the fan mail…

13\. **Name**

"Izzy . . ? E-Scope? Brainzilla? Esquire?" Noah sighed. "Explosivo?"

She tackled him to the ground with a grin. "THAT'S IT!" Explosivo then proceeded to run off with the rest of Chris' dynamite for the challenge. "EXPLOSIVO—_AWAY!_"

14\. **Without Meaning**

"Hey," Owen twiddled his fingers together. "I'm sure she didn't _mean_ to steal all of your dynamite and run away with it."

"That dynamite cost me half of Total Drama's funding! _Someone get her!_"

15\. **Don't Leave - Cruel Game**

Brainzilla admitted to missing all of her friends when the government came to take her away. She didn't realize just how deep that feeling was until she saw Owen's musical number for that episode. "_Oh My Izzy."_

_No. He misses Izzy. Not Brainzilla . . . Not me . . ._

Then Brainzilla sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Oh, Carbon-Based-Life-Form-Commonly-Referred-to-as-Owen. Sometimes I wish I hadn't left, either."

16\. **Pride - His Way**

"NO." He put his foot down, stopping her from leaving. "There's something that I need you to know."

She took a step back, confused. Usually Big O went along with her while she scared the crap outta Chris' interns.

17\. **I Love You**

He took a deep breath. "Izzy. I love you."

At first she didn't know what to say. Then she realized that that was the first time anyone has made her speechless.

"Izzy?"

She tackled Owen to the ground with a huge kiss.

18\. **Love**

Really, she _did_ love her friends and Owen. They just didn't realize that random tackles were her way of showing that special feeling.

At that moment, Owen learned.

19\. **The Look**

"There is a _zero percent_ chance I'm buying that for you."

Noah crumbled immediately under her hot glare.

20\. **Cold**  
She was cold that night, so it was only natural that she steal one of Owen's clean shirts.

It _was_ an accident, however, when he woke up as she tried to take it off of him.

21\. **Extraordinary**

Noah dropped his book and backpack, amazed at how she actually managed to hog-tie his teacher on her desk, move all of the tables in the science lab room in a circle around one table, start a fire on that center table, and actually have everyone dancing around it like a freaking savage bonfire.

"Noah! Noah, look! Look Noah, look!" She grinned and waved from across the room.

His mouth dropped. "How—how did…"

"Did you know that I kept some of Chris' dynamite? I've been saving it for a special occasion, but I figured now was good enough."

Noah's eye twitched. "I was gone for _two freaking minutes_ in the bathroom!"

"Yeah, and I just got to the open window, like, right after you left."

"You . . . You don't even _go_ to this school!"

That was about the time that he realized she would pretty much follow him everywhere he went. Extraordinary. He pitied Owen, who was only an hour down the road from her.

22\. **Empty**  
Chef led them to an empty cavern. When everyone was inside, a TV screen turned on, revealing Chris.

"So this," the host said, "is where our next challenge will be taking place. Your team will be running through one of the two cavern tunnels. If your team chooses wisely, you'll see your light sources in the next room. In one, there are flashlights for your team. In the other, you'll have a little lighter. The goal of the challenge is to find your way through the vast maze that is our underground island." He paused, waiting for any questions. Within several seconds, he frowned. "Isn't anyone going to ask what the catch is? Questions?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Pick Izzy!" She began hopping up and down, then stopped. "Okay, hehe, are there angry elves in the tunnels? Because they stopped liking me after that one time I walked in on two of them doing the dirty dan—"

"UGH! NO. NO ELVES. For the love of GOD woman, stop _talking!_" He growled. "That'll have to be edited out. Please remember that kids watch this show as well, guys. The tunnels are rigged with challenges you will have to face in order to pass through. Whether it be animals, tranquilizers," he snickered, "or Chef's excellent throwing meatballs, if any members of your team is hit by any flying balls, captured by Chef or tranquilized, they _will_ be out of the challenge. Whoever passes through the maze with the most amount of team members still intact wins! And . . . GO!"

23\. **Stubborn**

Without waiting for her arguing team, Izzy ran through the entrance to the tunnel that spoke to her.

"_Izzy!_" Trent called out, "Seriously?! You can't just ignore your team and . . . and choose the tunnel with the flashlights!" He grinned. "Way to go, Iz!"

She only grinned, crossing her arms. No one convinces a stubborn Izzy to do anything.

24\. **Lust**

Izzy blinked at Big O, doubled over from having one of the flying meatballs hit him in the (ahem) _kiwis_. He had stepped in front of Izzy to protect her from losing.

_So THIS is what being turned on feels like._

"Oooohhh…" He looked up and managed a weak smile. "Win this for us, Iz!"

"_And Owen's the first out!"_ Came Chris' voice from a sound system.

25\. **Smile**

Trent asked around, just to be sure it WASN'T just him, and everyone was in agreement: Izzy smiling for seemingly no reason ALWAYS meant trouble.

Especially when he saw her sniffing the air and licking the walls like that . . .

26\. **Smirk**

She grinned wickedly, and halted when she was away from everyone else. "E-Scope searches the perimeter for any signs of danger for her teammates…" she sniffed the surrounding air, getting down on all fours and narrowing her eyes. "Something stands out…"

Suddenly, they widened.

"AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AY-AYYY!" She jumped into the air as more meatballs were thrown at her body. "YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT AND POWERFUL IZ—!"

She was hit square in the jaw, sending her to the ground.

"_Izzy, the second out!"_

Chef attempted to escort her through the passageway, both struggling until her simply threw her over his shoulder, bringing her to the finish line where Chris was waiting along with a series of screens showing the other contestants.

Both nodded to each other as Lindsey was hit with a tranquilizer dart. "Lindsey, knocked out _cold!"_

Chef left to retrieve the girl.

"Yo, where's Big O?"

"Owen's at the infirmary." He smirked, "We were aiming to knock out _your_ legs, so it hit _him_ _pretty_ hard." Chris snickered as Izzy sneered. "So just sit back and watch everyone else for now, and don't. Touch. _Anything_."

27\. **Grin**

With a large grin and spinning on the chair, Izzy pointed to a button on the keyboard. "Hey, what's this do?"

"That changes camera views." Chris didn't take his eyes off of the competitors.

"Hey, what's this do?"

"That agitates the bats in the cave so they'll fly around everywhere." He grinned. "You _can_ press that one right…about…now!"

They both laughed as Izzy's opposing team screamed as the bats flew all around them.

" . . . Hey, what's this do?"

"That's for something that'll make certain parts of the cave collapse."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "To scare them. They're all planted in dangerous areas of the catacombs anyway, so I'm really doing them a favor. There isn't any danger of the whole island collapsing on itself, we're too deep under. Plus, it's small enough to only cause loose rocks to fall over entrances."

"Can Explosivo blow one up?" She grinned, holding her finger above one of the buttons.

Knowing that he didn't have a choice, he shrugged. "Why not? Just watch the blue ones, those haven't been set up outside yet."

. . . . . . Chris should have known that she would have pressed a blue button.

The bombs sat right outside the entrance to the room they were in now, and made it crumble like it was nothing.

After all of the dust had subsided and both stopped coughing, Chris fell to his knees and pinched the bridge of his nose as Izzy spun around on the chair, laughing and shouting, "Again! Again!"

28\. **Scared**

It wasn't until two and a half hours (and several games to pass the time) had passed that Izzy finally started to feel panic setting in. "Hey," she said softly, standing up and making Chris stop pacing. "You—you think they'll find us under all of this, right? I-I mean, Chef got everyone outside so he could call for help, right? Right?"

They could still see everyone and thing twenty minutes after the collapse, when they tried to dig themselves out and one of the rocks landed on the control board. They had no idea where everyone was or what they were doing.

He gazed into her wide eyes, and saw an Izzy without the crazy. It was then that he started to feel _real_ panic. Terror, really. An Izzy without the crazy is just . . . yeah. Crazy. Scary. Terrifying.

"Yeah," He guessed. "I mean, I'm the host, and you're the girlfriend of the fan favorite. They'll have to."

She smiled.

"Go sit back down. They'll be here any minute."

"Wanna tell more stories? Play 'Past, Present, Future'?"

"NO." It was weird enough she made up the game on the spot, but to guess his past and present down to the very detail? He shuddered thinking about what she said about his future. He would have to watch Larry the Venus Flytrap more carefully.

"Sing?"

He sighed, hesitantly answering. ". . . Screw it, why not?"

29\. **Tears**

Five and a half hours had officially passed, according to his watch. It broke his icy heart to hear the whimpers, turn around, and see her head buried in her knees on the floor, crying.

His head drooped as he finally sat back down next to her, tearing up on his own. He put an arm around her shoulder.

30\. **Hug**  
"I-hi-hit's all ma-my f-f-fault!" She sobbed.

"N-no! I-It's mine for tr-trusting you w-w-with i-_important_ _buttons!_"

" . . . . Ye-Yeah, it totally _is!_"

They both sobbed into each other's shoulders, locked in a tight hug.

31\. **Time**

Eventually they stopped crying, and began talking. Just to pass time. No games, no songs, no silliness. Once again, it scared him that "not crazy" and "Izzy" could go into a sentence together, but maybe it was just another personality she was acting out. Maybe she got hit on the head when the rocks came crashing down. Or maybe she was just really calm right now—he preferred to think that. More likely she was like that because they hadn't eaten in a really long time, so her energy might've been too low to crawl on the ceiling or whatever she did in her spare time.

So, they began talking, asking each other questions.

"Huh," He gazed wistfully at the rocky wall. "I guess my best friend really _is_ Chef. Okay. My turn. Why _do_ you act so insane?"

She smiled softly. "Honest truth? You won't, like, use it against me later on?"

He gave a sly grin back.

"Haha, okay. See," she rubbed the back of her head, looking down. "Well, see, at first there was just me and my parents and siblings, right? Then one day I turned on the TV, and then this _unicorn_ came flying through the screen! Well, then he got all rude and stuff, demanding me to come with him if I wanted to live and all that, so then I—"

He clamped his hand over her mouth. "Izzy. Is it like a psychological thing where you use this craziness as protection for yourself? Were you, like, dropped on your head as a child?"

"How'd you know?" Her eye twitched, and he threw his hand back when she licked it.

"Aw, _really?!_ Thanks, now I can't even wash my hands!"

She put her chin on her knees, staring at him.

"What?"

Her mouth turned down, staring at the ground. "That kinda struck me there. Your question. Why are _you_ so sadistic?"

His mouth opened and closed, trying to find a good answer.

"Uh-huh. See? It's just the way we are." She shrugged, smiling.

He looked down, lips turned down at one corner. "Uh, actually…"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Some—something actually happened to me to make me this way . . ."

She gasped, "Izzy must find out! Izzy _will_ find out! What happened?"

He took a deep breath. "Something really personal, Izzy. Something I'm not ready to share with anyone, not yet. But just know that I wasn't always this sadistic. I'm honestly not sure if we'll get out of here, but I want at least one person to know that."

She sat back, looking up. "Hm . . . You know, had all that dust not gotten into my throat I could _totally_ have called the animals of the forest to dig us out. I speak fluent squirrel and bear, but camel's my favorite language. Unless there aren't any camels on this island. In that case, I guess my second favorite language would be…"

She continued on as he smirked.

. . . Scratch that 'not crazy' part. He felt better and more normal now.

32\. **Relief**

"CHEF!" Both cried out, as said man stuck his head into the hole.

He turned back to the others in the cave, "HEY EVERYBODY! THEY'RE IN HERE!"

Just for that one last time, Chris allowed Izzy to hug him . . . Alright, he'll admit that he was the one to initiate the hug first…

33\. **Celebration**

"As a celebration of our rescue, Izzy will receive immortality for today."

"It's eleven at night," Chef said.

"Well, then no one is going home tonight! Izzy, you're filthy dirty. You can use the shower tonight for not killing me in there."

"Chris, we lost the footage of today in that cave-in, an' I ain't even gonna mention stopping mid-challenge…"

"Did the teams help dig?"

"Yeah, but not after Heather decided to quit after sundown. Then some of the others went with her."

The host frowned. "Uh-huh. I see. You know what? Don't waste anymore footage tonight. Tomorrow's a night challenge so all of us can prep up and rest."

34\. **Dance**

She waited until after her well-earned shower to release the Izzy on all of her fellow contestants.

It was then that she released her revenge on Heather for abandoning them, pulling the Queen Bee out of her bed by the arms and doing a waltz.

"Heather, isn't it great!? IZZY'S BACK! YEAH, WOO-HOO!"

"PUT ME DOWN, FREAK!"

35\. **Story**

Sometimes, just to break awkward silences, to make someone smile, to entertain people just because, or some other reason, she would make up completely random stories that were total lies, but because she was Izzy no one doubted it.

It made her feel special and flattered that Noah of all people would believe the one about the mutant butterflies. At least, he didn't show any sign of NOT believing it…

36\. **Immortal**

Duncan deadpanned. "You're not immortal, Izzy."

She nodded. "Yeah, Izzy isn't. But E-scope is! Hahaha, yeah! Woo-hoo!"

As she ran around him and the food cabin table in circles cheering, he rolled his eyes. "Well, immortality or not, I still bet that you could probably beat up half the guys in Juvie."

37\. **Truth**

"Truth is, I totally could. And already have." She bounded away, cackling madly.

38\. **Lethargic**

There were certain days she just didn't know what to do, or was too bored cooped up in her house.

Those were the days that she usually snuck out, ninja-climbed into Eva's window, and waited until she came into the room to swing down from the ceiling and scream at the top of her lungs.

Eva jumped a good foot in the air. "HOW DID YOU GET IN?"

"WINDOW!"

"YOU LIVE THREE HOURS AWAY FROM ME!"

"I STOLE MY MOM'S CAR! SH! DON'T TELL HER!"

39\. **Fear**

She took Owen by the shirt, and narrowed her eyes. "NOTHING. SCARES. IZZY."

He gulped. "But I thought—"

She suddenly broke out into a wicked grin. Like, horror movie style grin. Like, _about to kill you_ grin. "And NOTHING scares YOU more than Izzy."

At that moment, she was right. Forget about heights.

40\. **Sick**

Her therapist said she was sick.

Izzy totally thought her therapist was jealous.

Especially after she got away with going all E-Scope on Chris' security team.

41\. **Random**

Owen and Noah were in the latter's living room watching a movie at night when she kicked the door down, cackling madly. "Guys! Guess who I found? You'll never believe it!"

She pulled in a confused and dazed Lindsey, who was rubbing her head. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"No. Can you believe it? I just found her sleeping in some house in my neighborhood while I was climbing houses on night patrol!"

Both glanced at each other before turning back to the madwoman. It was Noah who spoke for the both of them, "Izzy? How did you guys get here?"

She shrugged. "We drove Lindsey's car."

"You live three hours away from me, how—"

"IZZY, AWAY!" She jumped out the open window. A few seconds later, they heard the car driving away.

Lindsey turned to the remaining two, arms at her side and about ready to fall back asleep. "What're you guys watching?"

42\. **Secrets**

Duncan was about to walk into the cabin when he heard Izzy talking to herself. He peeked into the doorway, making sure she didn't hear him, and gasped.

Izzy was leaning over a small box, like one you'd hold jewelry in, and talking to it. "Soon, my secret pet, I shall use you for world domination. We will rule together as queen and king! Ah, Izzy can see it now: water slides and dive boards new ways of travel, and our throne will be made out of lollipops and our guards will be gummy bears! Mwa-hah-ha-haaa!"

There was a snap from outside. Izzy snapped her head up, and her natural reaction was to shove the box under her pillow and jump out the window. When she was gone, he came into the cabin and, out of curiosity, opened the box.

Being completely honest, Duncan wasn't too surprised to see a drawing of a horse farting nestled inside.

43\. **Lies**

"Lies. _Lies!_ _LIES!_ **LIIIIIEESSSS!**"

Noah had his hands over his ears. "Owen, do something about your screeching girlfriend!"

"Izzy, it wasn't his fault!"

"JOHN SMITH LEAVES AND DIES! THEY'LL **NEVER** BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

Finally, Noah couldn't take it anymore. "IZZY, IT'S A FREAKING **DISNEY** **MOVIE!** AND THAT HAPPENS IN THE **SECOND** ONE, ANYWAY!"

"THAT MAN-TRAMP MAKES POCAHONTAS WAIT FOR A FREAKING YEAR BEFORE SHE GETS A WORD, AND HE'S **DEAD?! GOD,** WHAT A JERK!"

Both Owen and Noah shared a look, silently agreeing to keep Izzy away from _Frozen_ and it's own twist.

44\. **Beautiful**

In some weird way, Owen thought she was beautiful when she was poised like that, about to attack the security team with a waffle in one hand, a feather duster in the other.

45\. **Memory**

Izzy had always had this weird memory of swinging on a vine in a forest, with a pumpkin in one hand and a dog's squeaky toy in her mouth as she was being chased by a growling, fifty-foot-tall panda bear.

So when she asked Noah about it, she was only trying to see what he might have thought it had come from. She hadn't expected him to give her that weird look, because she didn't know if she had _mentioned_ anything weird.

46\. **Wicked**

Immediately after seeing the off-Broadway production of 'Wicked,' Izzy absolutely _had_ to call all of her friends, Team E-Scope first.

First up was Eva, who sounded groggy over the phone. "Yeah Iz?"

"Eva! The Great and Powerful Iz is coming over tomorrow to sing 'Popular' to you, and then you have to sing 'Defying Gravity' after we go to the Emerald City! Call everyone else so we can do 'Dancing Through Life!' Noah's Fiyero, Owen's that munchkin who fell in love with Nessarose, and I'll be both Glinda _and_ Nessarose! Gotta go!"

"Iz-?"

She had already hung up.

47\. **Disease**

Was Izzy-itis a disease?

Noah shook his head.

_No, because if she were we'd all be screeching at each other with flamingos on our shoulders chicken fighting in a pool full of jelly._

Still, her threatening him "Izzy-itis is contagious!" didn't calm his nerves one little bit.

48\. **Shocked**

She screamed.

He screamed.

She slammed the door shut.

Even then, he was still screaming at her.

Izzy began to back away slowly at first, then started running.

It wasn't like it was her fault. Noah hadn't told her he was undressing. Plus, he left the door unlocked.

49\. **Broken**

During one of her antics, she had fallen on the ground with her left arm breaking the fall. Izzy frowned, looking at it.

She called to Cody (who, she had just figured out, lived in her same town! They were in their neighborhood park now), "Hey, Cody! Cody! Look at this! Can YOU make your arm stick out the opposite way like this? See—wait . . . Hey, Cody, _Cody!_ I can't move my arm the way it's supposed to move! Cody! Cody, I - hey, Cody! I think it's bleeding!"

He took one look at her broken arm and barfed.

50\. **Blood**

In the doctor's office she began poking her arm cast with her finger, grinning as she did so. "Cool…"

"Izzy, stop it!"

Cody had called Owen first, then Lindsey, Noah and Eva. Lindsey, Cody and Owen were in the waiting room as they had little tolerance for bloody medical emergencies, and Noah and Eva were sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"But Eva, it's never been this broken before! I can't even feel the pain anymore, but I can feel my finger though the cast!"

"That's because you've lost so much blood it's affected your head!"

Noah stifled his laughter at that. "Right. _That's_ her excuse."


End file.
